


Their favourite movie

by HarukaSan



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Pixar, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Post-Kingdom Hearts III - Re Mind DLC, Sea Salt Family (Kingdom Hearts), Sea Salt Ice Cream (Kingdom Hearts), coco - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarukaSan/pseuds/HarukaSan
Summary: I think someone so obsessed by getting memorized would symphatize a lot with Héctor's story!Or: when you watch Coco and decide it's going to be Lea's favourite movie.[SPOILER: of course this will spoil Coco's ending]
Relationships: Isa & Lea & Roxas & Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Isa & Lea (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Their favourite movie

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this fluffy idea and had to write it!  
> Something simple and fluffy. Super fluffy.  
> Set some time after KH3; they live together somewhere, probably Twilight Town, and they are a happy family.  
> (Did I mentioned it's fluffy?)

A day like many others, Isa finally got home. He closed the door behind him and left the keys on a bowl in the entrance.  
It was late afternoon and he had been the only one outside, as Lea’s work schedule was quite different and Roxas and Xion apparently were too tired from school to leave the sofa. And there it was where he found the three of them as he stepped into the living room. Packs of crisps and popcorns, seamingly empty, had been forgotten on the floor, and the TV in front of them was showing the end credits of a movie.

“Hi” he greeted. If that were a manga, Isa surely would have had a clear annoyance sign on his forehead. He was going to say something about the debatable conditions of the room when Lea turned to him; his face was devastated by tears, like a toddler who had been crying for hours.

“Oh my…” Isa murmured with surprise. “What happened?”

“THIS MOVIE!!”

When he moved towards the sofa and looked better, he noticed Roxas and Xion were crying too.

Xion wiped her eyes.

“I-it was so… so intense!”

Next to her, Roxas was pretending to be the tough one, arms crossed and serious expression, but the few treacherous tears on his cheeks told another story.  
Isa looked back at the TV.

“Coco?”

“Coco!” lea exclaimed. “Poor Héctor! He was almost forgotten by everyone!”

“L-like me!” Xion sobbed. 

“Yes! Poor Xion!” Lea hugged her like a fluffy puppy. “But then Coco remembered him!”

Isa was seriously tempted to grab a brush from the bathroom and draw upside-down teras on all their faces, especially Lea’s, because his tears were like a stream on a rainy day.  
He stepped closer and with his usual face he pat Lea and Xion’s heads from behind the sofa.

“Now, now… it looks like a movie made for you”.

Lea finally stopped sobbing and looked at him.

“You HAVE to watch it with us!”

“Of course”.

After some intense chatting they collected themselves and stood up from the sofa. The living room was a mess, and they agreed that Roxas and Xion would have had to tidy it up. Lea went upstairs to the bathroom, and when Isa reached the nearby bedroom he clearly heard him singing from the shower.

“AY MI FAMIIILIAAAA!”


End file.
